


Comfortable Silence

by kristsune



Series: Hotel Throw Down [3]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Flashback, M/M, SOMFT, a little peek at what zolf/peter looked like in this au, crossover fic, listen i just love lonely sea dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Peter and Zolf enjoy the quiet together on the Tundra.
Relationships: Peter Lukas/Zolf Smith
Series: Hotel Throw Down [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804804
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Comfortable Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [felineladyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felineladyy/gifts).



> Listen, im pretty sure im the only person in the peter/zolf tag, so what's one more little bit.

Zolf heard muffled footsteps, and didn’t need to turn his head to know it was Peter walking up behind him. He gently placed his hands next to Zolf’s on the railing, their fingers just brushing each other. Peter pressed close, but it wasn’t close enough for Zolf, so he just leaned back into his sturdy frame, feeling Peter box him in. 

Zolf settled in, looking out into the dark, knowing they would be there for quite some time yet. Both of them enjoyed this; the solitude, the near silence of the open ocean in the early hours, where even the sounds of the water and the ship were muffled by the dense fog. They didn’t need to say anything; there was nothing to say. Neither of them wanted to interrupt the blanket of silence that surrounded them. They were there with each other, for each other, without another soul in sight, and they both found comfort in that.


End file.
